Making the Switch
by Desert Cobra
Summary: Kelly has transferred from WWE and is now on her way to becoming a TNA knockout...what does this sudden change in companies have in store for her and her friends? *WARNING does contain strong language, also I DO NOT own any of the characters unless labelled (OC) in the intro * Hope you guys enjoy it! leave reviews! :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1 - First day as a Knockout

**Intro:**

 **Main Characters:**

Kelly Blank (Kelly) ~ Alex Shelley

Taryn Terrell ~ Evan Bourne

Velvet Sky ~ Chris Sabin

Christy Hemme ~ Aj Styles

Naya Lopez (OC) ~ Pete Morton (OC)

Brooke Tessmacher ~ Chase "Flash" Michaels (OC)

*(Mentions of other superstars do appear occasionally)*

 **Chapter 1: First Day as a Knockout!**

Kelly was about to be the newest TNA knockout, and one of many people who had made the shift from WWE to TNA, it was supposed to be scary, but knowing she had a friend to help her get used to it made it seem a whole lot easier.

She hadn't even made a step out of the airport before she was pulled into a huge hug by one of her best friends, Taryn Terrell. The girls were both screaming, similar to high school girls, but it had been nearly a year since they last saw each other. Behind Taryn was one of friends from TNA, Velvet Sky.

 **Velvet:** You must be Kelly; I've not seen Taryn so excited about someone so much before

Velvet said, pulling Kelly into a hug, Kelly couldn't help but laugh,

 **Velvet** : Lemme get your bags

She added before helping Kelly and Tiffany take the luggage over to the limo Taryn had hired for her and her two best friends to take them to the hotel and then the impact zone. The drive wasn't long, but gave them all enough time to have a talk about going out for drinks after the show. Kelly checked in and threw her bags into her room, quickly changed into an outfit, appropriate for the Arizona weather and grabbed her handbag filled with documents and contracts and all her identification to finalize all the details for making the switch to TNA.

When they finally arrived at the impact zone, which was buzzing with fans, the three girls got out of the limo and walked into the parking lot, Velvet and Taryn said hello casually to all the people Kelly had been researching for weeks after being contacted about signing a contract with TNA, people like Aj Styles, Beer Money inc., Matt Morgan, Sting and everyone else, as she walked through the corridors to the stage manager.

 **Kelly** : Hey, I'm Kelly; I'm here to talk to Dixie Carter

She said with a smile, the lady who was the stage manager smiled and said

 **Stage manager** : Mrs Carter is just in a meeting, but you're more than welcome to hang around the knockouts locker room and I'll leave her a message where to find you".

Kelly thanked her and walked to the locker room with Taryn and Velvet.

In the locker room, she was greeted by the rest of the TNA knockouts, including Mickie James, Christy Hemme, Gail Kim, Angelina Love, Cookie, Sarita, Rosita, Brooke Tessmacher, Madison Rayne, Wynter, SoCal Val, Tara and ODB. With the exception of Cookie, Rosita, Sarita and Wynter, the rest of the knockouts were more than welcome the new girl to their division. Some of them were even familiar to Kelly, seeing as some of them had been in WWE, even being close friends with her on screen like Gail, Brooke and Mickie. The socialising was then interrupted by Dixie Carter, the chairwoman of TNA. Kelly was suddenly overcome with nerves at the sight of her new boss.

 **Dixie** : Hi girls, I was told that our newest knockout would be in here and I was told right! Would you like to come with me to my office Kelly?"

Kelly followed Dixie to her office and walked in to see another lady sitting at the desk, she got up to give Kelly a handshake and they all sat down at Dixie's desk and began their meeting about adding Kelly to the roster.

 **Dixie** : So Kelly, after seeing a lot of your work in other companies, I am sure you will definitely be a fan favourite in this company! I'd also like to introduce you to Miss Traci Brooks; she is the president of the Knockouts division

 **Traci** : fan favourite? Dixie, the fans are going to love her, she's beautiful and talented! No chance that she's going to have the guys fighting over her after seeing her perform

Kelly laughed, it was so different here, in WWE she hardly ever heard anything positive about her, and here in TNA, she'd hardly been there half an hour and she was being showered with compliments by the president of the company and her division.

 **Kelly** : I have no idea what to say, but I honestly cannot wait to get in the ring and prove myself here!

 **Dixie** : That is what I wanna hear! Now for the boring stuff, the contracts and all the legal stuff, so have you bought all the papers we sent you?

Kelly pulled out a small file containing all the legal documents and her passport.

 **Traci** : I don't think I have ever seen someone so organised

She laughed, as she flicked through the file, occasionally signing documents. Before looking and Dixie and nodding

 **Dixie** : Well I guess it is official, Miss Kelly Blank, I welcome you to TNA wrestling, if you have any problems feel free to give me a call or email me, or go to Traci, and just to let you know you will be debuting tonight, nothing big, but Myself or Traci will find you to tell you what's going to happen, and unless you have any more questions, you are free to go!

 **Kelly** : Thank you so much

She thanked as she walked out, closing the door behind her and made her way back to the locker room which now only had Velvet, Madison, Brooke, Taryn, Gail and Mickie. She walked in and sat down with the girls who were all talking about their upcoming matches that night.

 **Madison** : So now you're officially one of us, BUT we still need to initiate you into the locker room

The girls are echoed with ooh's as they looked at each other.

 **Brooke** : I got it! You have to go to the catering area before the show tonight and randomly sit down with a bunch of the guys and join in their conversation

The girls all looked her and laughed.

 **Mickie** : Didn't we make Gail do something like that?

 **Taryn** : Yeah and she did it to Matt! It took her weeks to make him realize she wasn't some weirdo who randomly sits there staring at him for 10 minutes.

They all laughed

 **Gail** : Not cool guys! But if we wanna initiate Kelly before the show tonight we better go now!

The girls all got up and left, with Madison and Velvet leading the way and when they got to the catering area, they saw there was about 6 guy's altogether. Kelly had no idea where to look.

 **Velvet** : For a bunch of guys, you'd think they'd get to food earlier

She joked before adding,

 **Velvet** : Now who have we got? There's Jeff Jarrett, Eric Young, Matt Morgan, Robbie E and the Guns

She continued as she scanned the room. Before the girls managed to start arguing who she should go to

 **Madison** : OMG! Please can we send her to Eric! That would be hilarious!

 **Brooke** : No! We gotta send her to Jarrett!

 **Gail** : No! It's gotta be Matt Morgan! He won't know what's going on cuz she'll actually talk to him this time!

 **Taryn** : I don't think we get to choose guys!

She said as she looked over towards the Motor City Machine Guns

 **Taryn** : I mean Shelley hasn't stopped looking at her since we walked in

 **Mickie** : I've got it! She can go over to them and be a bitch to them and then be nice and just confuse the hell out of them

Kelly was quiet the entire time, but it wasn't out of nerves, it was the excitement of not knowing what the hell could happen after she completes her task.

 **Kelly** : I'll do it!

She said as she walked over to the guns, the rest of the girls watched in awe, not expecting such confidence from her

 **Mickie** : I never saw her so upfront, not even in WWE!

 **Brooke** : Me neither! She's gonna fit right in here with us!

They all laughed as they carried on watching. Kelly walked over to the table and leaned on it; with a stern look on her face she began her rant at them

 **Kelly** : Can I help you? It's just that I've seen you staring at me since I walked in, and you're freaking me out, but you are cute, but still weird, so either stop or do something about the staring…Bye

She said waving goodbye to them, as she turned she looked like she was gonna throw up. She hurried back to the rest of the knockouts who were all smiles and laughs. Velvet and Taryn then walked over to them, brushing shoulders with Kelly, giving her a wink and a smile. Kelly ran to the group and hid behind Mickie and Gail,

 **Velvet** : Sorry about that, she wasn't being seriously; it was her initiation as the newest knockout

 **Alex** : She's new?

 **Chris** : Where have I seen her before? She looks really familiar…

 **Taryn** : She used to be in WWE, her names Kelly, but she's in TNA now so you guys might wanna ease up on the staring, especially you Alex

He laughed at the accusing joke.

 **Alex** : I was not staring; I was just admiring how pretty she was

 **Chris** : Dude! Go talk to her! You've been miserable since you broke up with Taylor

 **Velvet** : Shit Alex! Didn't know you guys broke up...

 **Alex** : yeah, about 4 months ago…but I dunno, I mean; she's really pretty

He turned and looked at the girls

 **Alex** : Please don't say anything about what I just said about her being pretty guys!

 **Taryn** : don't worry, our lips are sealed, but get to know her before anything, She's really cool, I mean that's a little biased with her being my best friend and all but she is awesome, you guys might actually get along great! But anyways, we're going out for drinks later, you guys should come, bring some other guys too!

Velvet made a zipping motion over her lips when Tiffany told Alex that they wouldn't say anything, and they were being honest. Velvet and Taryn actually had a really good friendship with the guns, and often trained with them as well as some of the rest of the roster, and they often had a lot of fun on nights out after shows

 **Velvet** : Oh and our friend Naya, she's coming out too, so if you guys do come out, bring that guy…what's his name…Dean Norton?

 **Chris** : Do you mean Pete Morton?

He said with a smile to which Velvet nodded and said yes

 **Chris** : What do you say Alex? I don't have anything planned and I'm sure Pete, Aj and some other guys are free tomorrow so we can go out tonight

Alex looked at his best friend and smiled

 **Chris** : We'll be there!


	2. Chapter 2 - Kick start

**Chapter 2: Kick-start!**

After all the fun and games with the Motor City Machine Guns, The girls, consisting of Velvet, Kelly and Taryn all went back to the knockouts locker room, which was still empty to relax and to wait for either Dixie or Traci to tell Kelly about her big debut.

 **Velvet** : I have no idea what to wear tonight!

 **Taryn** : I dunno if I'm dressing up to be honest, it's not like there's anyone there I'm trying to impress

 **Kelly** : Funny you should say that, cus I have a friend, who is newly single, and don't want this to sound weird, but he actually saw a few of your matches here at TNA and he was definitely impressed…

 **Taryn** : What? Who?

 **Velvet** : Who cares! Kelly, is he in Arizona right now?

 **Kelly** : No, but he is free to be able to come to a show tomorrow night, he is from WWE though…

 **Taryn** : I dunno, I mean, the last guy at WWE I dated turned out to be a dick

 **Kelly** : Yeah but that was Drew, He's a douche, so give this guy a chance, and to give you a clue who it may be, you were actually really good friends, and he had a huge crush on you for ages; you were just way too distracted to realize…

Kelly trailed off as she heard the door knock; it was both Dixie and Traci

 **Dixie** : Hey there girls! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but also I couldn't help eavesdropping outside the door, but Kelly, you said your friend, he's from WWE?

 **Kelly** : Uh yeah, he is incredible; and if I'm not wrong I think his contract with WWE expires next month too

 **Traci** : Dixie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Dixie nodded, and gave all the girls a smile

 **Traci** : Why don't you give him a call, we can give him a tryout in a few days if he is interested, I was actually talking to Sting, and he was actually talking about needing new faces for the X Division!

 **Dixie** : I can almost see a lawsuit on our hands, TNA steals WWE talent!

The girls all laughed and then waited for more of what the president of the company and the president of the knockouts was about to say next

 **Kelly** : I'm guessing you're here to talk about my debut?

 **Traci** : Yeah, we were throwing some ideas around and thought that maybe of having the three of you girls creating a trio, and frankly, seeing the new formation of Rosita, Sarita and Tara, we need someone to put them in their place

 **Dixie** : But we also had an idea of pairing you with a Male wrestler, the only thing about that is that you won't be an official performer for a few months and you'll be doing a lot of valet work, and it turned you into a heel

Kelly was blown away. She'd never performed as a heel, and when WWE tried to; they just made her look like a psycho, and in her mind she knew she always knew she did best as a face. In fact she was stunned that Dixie and Traci were giving her the option…she had to think to herself, was this option? Or were they just telling her about the ideas they'd had? Dixie, Traci, Velvet and Taryn all watched her as she thought to herself. The only time she brought herself back to the conversation was when Velvet nudged her

 **Kelly** : Oh sorry, lost my train of thought, but if I was able to choose, I would go with the first option, the trio, it's just that I do better as a face, I can try to be a heel, but I guess people just don't see me as a heel even if I try

 **Dixie** : Guess you guys have a lot of talking to do! Oh and I forgot to tell the three of you the idea I had for tonight. Velvet, you're gonna be in the ring, talking about the way you're sick of the blindsides and cheap shots, and then Rosita, Sarita and Tara are gonna come out and talk some crap about you and the faces, then when they're in the ring, Taryn you're gonna come out and say some stuff, about how you're also sick of them thinking they run the locker room, and then Bam! Blindside and then when the three start acting smug, Kelly, it's your chance to shine! And we wanna see what you can do with a microphone so if or when you feel it, just grab one and cut a promo, and then we can come out and make it a match!

 **Traci** : Or! Kelly you start off in the ring and say a little about the transfer to TNA and then the three of them come out to talk shit and they blindside you, and then Velvet and Taryn come out to save you and that's when we come out to issue your first official match as a knockout!

Kelly was stunned, Taryn knew why, she couldn't help but laugh

 **Taryn** : Yeah Kellz, TNA actually give us some sort of choice when it comes to our characters, unlike WWE who tell us what we have to do

 **Kelly** : Whoa…I think I prefer the first one again; I like that idea of the fans not knowing what to expect

 **Traci** : Good choice! So we'll see you in the holding area in 15 minutes, Velvet, Taryn, get angry! Kelly, go kick some ass!

With a smile both Traci and Dixie left. Leaving the girls to get ready for Kelly's big debut.

 **Taryn** : Vel, are you getting into your ring gear?

 **Velvet** : I guess, gives me a chance to get out of this shirt cus its making me break a sweat just sitting here!

Within 10 minutes all three girls were wearing their ring gear, Velvet was donning her blue and gold crop top and skirt with a pair of fishnet tights and her wrestling boots, Tiffany sporting her gold bra and booty shorts, and lastly Kelly, wearing her silver and pink outfit which she wore for Wrestlemania XXVI and after final make-up and hair checks the girls were out and walking towards the holding area for the wrestlers before their matches. Kelly was still amazed that she was in TNA with her best friend and new friend, Kelly and Velvet clicked really well, even though they'd known each other less than 5 hours, they knew they were soon gonna be mega close.

Velvet hugged Kelly and Taryn and ran out onto the ramp as soon as she heard her music playing, within a few minutes after Velvet leaving, the music for Sarita, Rosita played, and after another hug, 5 minutes later Taryn left, leaving Kelly to watch the five girls on screen in the ring, once Taryn had gotten through with her entrance, and now Kelly was a bag of nerves, as soon as Tara came out and then the first attack, she needed to run out, and so she waited for the cue and watched the screen

*on screen*

 **Sarita** : You Barbie dolls are boring, people don't wanna watch you Velvet, and Taryn you're boring now

 **Taryn** : Boring? Sarita Please! All we ever hear are you and your midget cousin complaining that you don't get the opportunities you deserve and frankly you don't deserve anything, girls like me and Velvet come out here every week and out-perform the same old thing you lot dish out

Kelly couldn't help but laugh when Rosita had to be held back from going after Taryn, it was like watching a small dog, barking at and challenging a bigger dog, only to have to be put in its place

*Tara's music starts to play, and shows Tara walking down the ramp, already holding a microphone*

 **Tara** : When do you blonde idiots get it into your thick heads that you can come out here, week after week and challenge women like us, because if I am right, I always end up watching girls like you, on the mat, on your backs, being pinned and frankly its fun putting you in that position…in fact, it's so much fun, I'm gonna do it now

Now was Kelly's chance, she was just about to run out when she was stopped by the stage manager who told her to wait till her music started playing, and plus it was still too early for her to run out, Taryn and Velvet were still holding their own, Kelly had to wait till they were both on the floor to run out

Tara nailed Velvet with a widow's peak and then only after Sarita hit Taryn with a double under-hook power-bomb was Kelly allowed to go running out and to her amazement, the crowd was even louder than she realized it would be!

After 2 hollers in her entrance music the crowd were screaming and yelling realizing that it was Kelly's theme music and Kelly sped down the ramp, her first victim was Rosita who was standing outside the ring, riling up the crowd. As soon as she saw Kelly running towards her, she did her trademark pulling out of her earrings and yelling something in Spanish only to be sent flying back when Kelly gave her a swift kick in the stomach. As soon as she got into the ring, she sent Sarita right into a turnbuckle with a spear and then ran over to stop Tara attacking Velvet, the only way to stop her was to grab her by the hair, give her a slap across the face and give her a face-buster, whilst Tara was on the floor, it gave her a chance to go back to Sarita who was now back on her feet, but still groggy. Kelly did her favorite move, the round-off back handspring elbow leaving Sarita to roll out the ring, and leaving Kelly to deal with Tara, who was still getting up on all fours, and after giving the crowd a reason to scream for her, she stood up on Tara's back and floored her with the Kelly Killer.

The heel diva's showed the anger on their face as they made their way back up the ramp, whilst Kelly helped Taryn and Velvet back up, she picked up the microphone, and climbed up on the turnbuckle ready to give the crowd what they wanted

 **Kelly** : Barbie dolls? Really? If there's anyone getting bored of something, it's me hearing that term for us girls who don't need to win by cheating, in fact, I know if I took on any one of you bitches, I swear I'll make you regret it! So next week…I'm talking to the little one, the one with the hoops, you know what they say…the bigger the hoop, the bigger the hoe…so next week, if you wanna meet me in the ring, don't worry sweetie, I'll rip those earrings out for you!

The crowd was even louder, and none of the knockouts could believe the level of noise coming from them. The noise ended up dying down as soon as Dixie and Traci walked out into the impact zone and issued the match

 **Traci** : Kelly! Rosita! Next week! Kelly, you are gonna have your official knockout Debut against Rosita

 **Dixie** : And seeing that you always have to have your "friends" around, it's gonna be Rosita with Sarita and Tara vs. Kelly with Taryn and Velvet!

*BACKSTAGE*

A crowd of Superstars were backstage waiting to congratulate Kelly. Amongst the crowd were, Aj Styles, the British Invasion, Ink Inc, Matt Morgan, Christian Cage and the Motor City Machine guns, and then the rest of the knockouts she had become friends with earlier. Kelly was overwhelmed with all of the praise she was getting. And after thanking everyone for welcoming her to the company, all the knockouts went back to the locker room to get ready to leave.

*IN THE KNOCKOUTS LOCKER ROOM*

 **Velvet** : So who's coming out tonight?

 **Kelly** : Me!

 **Taryn** : I am gonna get wasted tonight!

 **Brooke** : I really wanna go out and dance tonight

 **Christy** : Should we forget about going for drinks and just go to a club?

 **Angelina** : Yes! Let's get me trashed!

 **Madison** : I should be packing for…Screw it! I'm there!

 **Mickie** : Aw guys, I can't, its date night and Magnus's planned something special

 **Gail** : You guys know what I'm like when I get really drunk, but you girls have an awesome time!

 **Velvet** : Well to anyone who is coming, you're all more than welcome to get ready in my hotel room and we can pre-drink there so let's get something to eat before we head out

All the girls who said yes to going out were all in the lobby of the hotel all ready to get out, Velvet got a text from Chris:

" _We're at the lost leaf bar so meet us here x"_

 **Velvet** : Girls! Let's go! Taxi's are outside!

In one taxi were Angelina, Madison, Brooke and Christy, and in the other one was Kelly, Taryn, Velvet and one of their friends, Naya. She seemed really nice, and she was gorgeous and fit right in.

Once they got to the bar, they saw that the guns were in the bar with a bunch of the wrestlers that Kelly had met after her debut, she noticed that all the girls had almost paired up with a guy each, except for Alex and Taryn, who were both single. It wasn't that the people who paired up were dating; it was just that they seemed to spend a lot of time together.

The guys at the bar were Aj, who was with Christy, Angelina and Christian who were at the bar with Madison and Matt Morgan, Chris and Velvet were sat with Alex and Taryn on the table with two guys Kelly hadn't met yet, she went over and sat next to Taryn, who was on the edge of the table.

 **Chris** : Me and Alex are very sorry Kelly, we never got to introduce ourselves properly, if Alex hadn't been staring at you in the afternoon, we would have been able to say hi then, but now's are chance

Kelly giggled when she saw Alex give a look to Chris, showing a combination of embarrassment and frustration

 **Kelly** : Don't apologize, I actually felt quite flattered, so thanks Alex

She said with a wink. Alex began to feel flustered and looked over to Taryn almost telepathically asking for help

 **Taryn** : Kellz, this is Pete Morton and Chase Michaels, but we all call him Flash, so now you know everyone, let's get drunk!

Kelly wasn't really in the mood to drink this time, but did it just to be polite. Being a girl, especially a pretty girl, the bartender practically threw drinks at her and the rest of the girls. Aj, Pete and Alex walked out of the bar, and Naya and Christy sat down next to Kelly

 **Christy** : honestly those guys go out for a smoke more than they wanna have a backstage interview with me

Kelly and Naya both laughed, and the three carried on drinking their cocktails

 **Naya** : By the way Kelly, you got a killer kick, you sent Rosita flying back there

 **Kelly** : Aw thanks Naya; that means a lot!

 **Naya** : If I had legs that could kick like that, I'd be a better dancer, and gymnast!

Naya went on to explain that although she wanted to be in professional wrestling, she didn't have the training, and decided that the next best thing for her was either a dancer or gymnast and at the moment, the dance idea was the smartest, and she also explained that she was going around the country to the best dance schools, and it just so happened that her travel plans always matched with the TNA rosters.

 **Naya** : You haven't stopped looking at the door since the guys left; you wanna go out and say we need some air?

 **Kelly** : Would it seem pathetic?

Naya nodded and then they burst into laughter, they walked out, hand in hand and once outside they scanned the sidewalk for the guys and heard the guys talking near an alley way where everyone seemed to smoke

After a few minutes, Aj, Pete and Naya walked back into the bar leaving Alex and Kelly, who were both now holding cigarettes and talking

 **Alex** : I didn't get a chance to say well done, for today, I mean, it was insane!

 **Kelly** : Aw thanks…

She blushed. They were both looking into each other's eyes, but as soon as they realized what they were doing, they both looked at the floor. Alex was leaning against the wall, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the burning cigarette whilst Kelly stood opposite him, she shivered as a cold wind brushed past her, making her black dress flow in the breeze

 **Alex** : So, Kelly, if you don't mind me asking, what made you wanna move to TNA?

 **Kelly** : Uh where do I start? I guess it started when I lost the diva's title, they literally just forgot about me, and they moved on to the next biggest storyline and I was waiting for months before they were like "Hey, you're contract expires soon, so what do you wanna do?" so I thought for a while and just decided what do I actually do? And then I told Taryn about it and she was said she would speak to Dixie, next day; get a call and now I'm here talking to you

Alex laughed and waited for her to say something

 **Kelly** : So what about you? Didn't you have a tryout match in WWE?

 **Alex** : Damn! Didn't know people still remembered that…I was like what? 21? And I was looking to get out independent circuits and they called me up and I said why not, but even in that one night I was there, it didn't seem like a place I wanted to be, so I came back to TNA

They carried on talking, and began to walk back into the bar and join the rest of their friends only to be backed out back into the street as they all began to leave the bar; most of the girls were nearly tipsy whilst the guys were still just feeling the buzz from their drinks

 **Madison** : LET'S GO DANCE!

This was well received by the girls who whooped and hollered back at her. Everyone except Kelly, Taryn, Velvet, Alex and Chris went with the rest of the group

 **Angelina** : Guys! Come on! You can't be done already!

 **Aj** : Alex, Chris! You guys coming?

 **Chris** : Nah, we're going back to the hotel, you guys have fun

The rest of the group all groaned at this, but the girls all hugged and all said their goodbyes and they left for the club, and Alex, Chris, Kelly, Velvet and Taryn all started walking back. The hotel wasn't very far but a about a 20 minute walk away and in front was Velvet and Chris, who had their arms linked, and behind them trailed Alex, Kelly and Taryn behind them.

 **Kelly** : Aw they're cute

 **Taryn** : I know right!

 **Alex** : cute enough to make me wanna throw up

He laughed, Kelly and Taryn also let out giggles, not realizing the two in front of them also heard

 **Velvet** : Heard that

 **Chris** : Come on man! It's just flirting

The five walked back to the hotel and went back to their rooms, in the girl's room the three were talking:

 **Kelly** : So you and Chris were cute…

 **Taryn** : When are you guys gonna just gonna start dating?

 **Velvet** : What?! Me and Chris are just friends who flirt! Why does everyone always say me and him need to date?

 **Taryn** : You don't NEED to, it would just be nice see something actually come out of the flirting

 **Kelly** : I know I hardly know either of you, but you do seem like you would be really cute

 **Velvet** : Okay, fine, I do like him, but he doesn't see anything in me, like he said, it's just flirting

 **Taryn** : Vel, Chris flirts with you different to the way he flirts with other girls, believe me

 **Velvet** : Really? Well…I guess…But what I wanna talk about is what you and Alex were talking about for half an hour outside before we left

She said, shooting a smile at Kelly, who was just smiling at the idea of Chris and Velvet

 **Kelly** : Me and Alex? We just talked about stuff

 **Taryn** : Whoa! You got Alex to talk? You're in!

 **Kelly** : What do you mean?

 **Velvet** : What Taryn means is that Alex isn't really a man of many words; like he'll say a few things here and there, but having a full blown conversation with him is pretty hard

 **Kelly** : What? We had a great talk about WWE and TNA and stuff

 ***** In the guys room *****

 **Chris** : So uh…you were out with Kelly for long

 **Alex** : Huh? What? Me and Kelly? We were just in the smoking area

 **Chris** : You're trying to tell me that you were just standing there talking about smoking?

 **Alex** : Come on Man! We just talked about stuff like wrestling and stuff

 **Chris** : Is that it? No flirting? No looks? Nothing?

Alex nodded as he adjusted in the bed, flipping channels on the TV. Chris sat up looking at the room service menu before getting a text on his phone

" _Me and Kelly are thinking of getting some food, you and Alex wanna come along too? xoxo"_

 **Chris** : Dude, get ready, we're getting something to eat with the girls!

Chris said with a huge smile. Alex changed his shirt and got his keys, phone and wallet; it didn't take much for Chris to ever persuade him to do anything. It kind of came with the deal of being best friends, but they weren't just best friends, they were more like brothers. Their friendship was strong, in ring and out, in the ring, they were a well-oiled machine. They had no problem putting their bodies on the line for each other, and even when it never went to plan, they were still as solid as a rock.

The guy's room was only a few doors down from the girl's room, so they were outside a few minutes after Velvet texted Chris.

Kelly opened the door; she'd changed from the black dress into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white and pink tank top, Alex and Chris walked in and sat down on the couch waiting for the girls to finish getting ready to go out to eat. Chris, who was wearing a dark green t-shirt and some ripped grey jeans, and was mid-conversation with Taryn, asking why she wasn't coming, to where she responded saying she had a photo-shoot early in the morning. Sat next to him was Alex, wearing an old band t-shirt and some blue jeans, he was slowly scrolling through his twitter, and after a few minutes, Velvet walked out of the bathroom in an old beautiful people t-shirt and some denim shorts.

 **Chris** : Ready?

 **Kelly** : Let's go!


	3. Chapter 3 - Debut

**Chapter 3: Debut!**

The four TNA stars walked around Arizona for about half an hour before finding a Pizza Hut where they could eat, seeing how it was nearly 11:00pm they walked in and got sat down at a booth and waited for a waiter to come and take their order. They were greeted by a young teenager, who looked about 17. She introduced herself and took their order, only realizing just as she was taking their menus that they actually were the same wrestlers she had just gone to watch that day.

She went behind the bar and started speaking to two other waiters and a waitress who stared at the four with huge smiles, Alex, Chris, Kelly and Velvet didn't know what to do but smile and wave back and then try and get out as soon as possible. And once outside the restaurant;

 **Chris** : Cuz that wasn't creepy at all now was it?

 **Velvet** : At least we got it all half off; #perks

Alex and Kelly just laughed along and then they all began walking back to their hotel. It was the same formation as before, but just without Taryn, and Velvet and Chris walked in front, arms linked whilst Kelly and Alex trailed behind.

Kelly shivered as she soon regretted not taking her jacket with her, but the breeze felt nice on Alex, he could feel himself sweating, and began to walk faster, trying to catch up with Chris, the pace was soon matched by Kelly who felt the same nerves walking next to Alex.

 **Chris** : What are you two too scared to walk alone?

 **Kelly** : Nope, just don't wanna get too far behind, plus I think Alex is getting a little jealous seeing you with Velvet

 **Alex** : Yeah! Sure!

 **Velvet** : I knew it!

She said, letting go of Chris and pushing him towards Alex, they than began to walk behind the girls, who were whispering to each other

 **Chris** : Dude, what's up?

 **Alex** : What are you talking about?

 **Chris** : Kelly, she likes you man

 **Alex** : I honestly don't know what to do man!

 **Chris** : Look, just follow my lead

At the same time, Kelly and Velvet were talking about Alex

 **Velvet** : Just go over and be all flirty with him

 **Kelly** : I can't flirt, like seriously, like, it's really bad

 **Velvet** : Just walk close, get real close and like hold his arm, pretend you're cold so he opens up his arm to you and then hold…

They were interrupted when Chris and Alex had sped up to match the girls pace.

 **Chris** : Velvet, can I talk to you?

 **Velvet** : Sure, we'll catch up to you guys

She said as they stopped and let Alex and Kelly get a few metres away from them. Kelly and Alex walked quietly with each other, another cold breeze brushed past Kelly's shoulder and she let out another shiver

 **Alex** : You cold?

Alex said, as he opened out his arm, Kelly hooked it through and they began to walk slower

 **Kelly** : So you got any big matches coming up soon?

 **Alex** : Uh yeah, Chris and I have an awesome story with Generation Me com…

Before Alex could carry on, he was interrupted by Chris and Velvet who were now in front of them, giving him and Kelly exhausted looks

 **Kelly** : What?

 **Chris** : It's almost painful to watch you guys

 **Alex** : Watch us what?

 **Velvet** : Watch you two try and flirt and get close but nothing!

 **Alex** : Flirt? Us two? We're just talking and…

 **Chris** : Kelly, walk with me!

 **Velvet** : Alex, talk to me

*With Alex and Velvet*

 **Velvet** : Look, I know it's hard talking to Kelly, especially after the whole Taylor thing but you gotta let it go, you can't hold back, Kelly seems to like you, and it's obvious you like her back

 **Alex** : I hardly know her

 **Velvet** : Come on Alex! Don't give me that crap! Get to know her

 **Alex** : How…wait a minute, how do you know about the Taylor thing?

 **Velvet** : You don't think me and Chris talk?

*With Kelly and Chris*

 **Chris** : Look, he's having a bit of trouble talking cus about 4 months ago, he got out of this really bad break up and it's still hitting him really hard

 **Kelly** : It's not him, I swear, it has to be me, every time I talk to him, we talk about wrestling…I don't know what else to talk about

 **Chris** : I got it! Ask to train with him, I know he's going down to the training centre tomorrow, and a me and Velvet are gonna go too, meet us there and we can have some time to get to know each other, and believe me, the ring is the best place to really know someone

The four walked back into the hotel, and then into the rooms, both pairs filling in what the other person had said.

*In the training centre*

Alex and Chris were stretching, whilst Kelly and Velvet were still warming up

 **Chris** : Right, Vel, you and me vs. Alex and Kelly

 **Alex** : Bring it bitch!

The guys started off in the ring, kicks, punches, throws, holds, all fast paced and often blocked. Kelly couldn't help but think that they both just knew what the other was thinking; it was almost easy for Alex to block a kick from Chris or for Christ to easily get out of Alex's arm-lock. Within a few seconds Velvet was tagged in, but Alex stayed in the ring, Kelly was confused. Weren't guys only supposed to fight guys and girls fight girls? Alex was starting to tire out, so after a head-scissors from Velvet, he tagged in Kelly, Kelly and Velvet tied up in a few grapples, and holds but almost matched the pace of the guys, Chris was in soon, Kelly used all the moves she'd learnt in WWE, and much to all of their surprise, she was over powering him, she had Chris in a choke hold and then soon in a headlock and managed to perform a finisher on him

 **Chris** : Damn Kellz! That was awesome!

 **Velvet** : Girl! It was actually quite fun seeing Sabin having his ass handed to him

 **Alex** : Kelly, if I ever need a partner for a mixed tag, I'm asking you!

Kelly was shocked, all the compliments filling her with a sense of pride and joy, especially now that Alex was saying more than just hi and small talk, she'd just got a huge compliment on her skills from the guy she thought she had feelings for!

None of them had realised that Dixie, Traci and Sting had been watching their training session, both very impressed by the talent shown by not only Kelly but the rest of the group. As they walked over, Alex and Chris were now cooling down from their training, Velvet was dabbing herself with a towel and Kelly was chugging water from her bottle.

 **Dixie** : Hey guys! Could the four of you meet me in my office at 4? I may have a plan for you

 **Sting** : Nice work guys! See you at 4!

The four in the ring had no idea what to say, the chairwoman and presidents of their divisions had just sung their praises to them!

*4:00pm in Dixie's office*

The four were sitting on one side of the table, Dixie, Traci and Sting at the head of the table and on the other side of the table sat Generation me and Taylor Wilde and Sarita.

 **Dixie** : Firstly I'd like to welcome back Taylor to TNA and also we will be bringing back the team of Sarita and Taylor Wilde, and secondly, we will be using the eight of you in a storyline. Kelly, Velvet, I know we talked about the trio thing but we've spoken to Taryn and she's got other things planned, and also the Mexican America thing, that's starting to get old, so we wanna switch things up

 **Sting** : Guns, you guys are really raising the bar in the tag team division, and we have this new team who are gonna shake things up for you, meet Generation me

The two young, almost teenage looking guys sat across from the guns, Alex and Chris went to shake their hands but were left hanging when the twins looked at each other and scoffed, laughing like the jerks they looked like. They had this aged look about them; their sideburns went all the way down to their jaw line and grew to almost an inch on both sides away from their mouths.

 **Traci** : The idea we have for you guys is you're both gonna be going after the tag team titles in your division, so guns vs. me and then Wilde & Sarita vs. Kelly and Velvet and we're gonna create a story line where the Guns, Kelly and Velvet are gonna have to deal with Gen me, Sarita and Wilde in their way for the titles, but you guys have a lot of choice with it, so if you wanna throw any ideas in, just give either me or sting a call and we'll see what we can do!

 **Dixie** : I think that sums everything up, unless anyone's got any questions?

 **Max** : So when do we get to win the titles?

 **Jeremy** : I mean, these guys are old news, are we gonna win them?

 **Alex** : Old news? Seriously! Who are you guys?

 **Taylor** : They're gonna be the guys who finally take down the guns

 **Velvet** : Back off! You clearly forgot how things go down around here Taylor!

 **Chris** : And I don't think your friends have what it takes to take us on

 **Sarita** : Watch it Sabin, You might end up getting injured again

 **Kelly** : Please, Chris probably has more talent in his injured foot than any of you on that side of the table

 **Traci** : Guys! Enough of this!

 **Sting** : Save it for the ring

 **Dixie** : Kelly, Velvet, Guns, you can leave, we just need to talk to these lot for a few more minutes

The four left the office and started walking towards the catering area, Alex walked away from the group, Chris and Velvet knew why, Kelly knew something was up, but didn't know what exactly.

 **Velvet** : Chris, you go check on Alex, Me and Kelly will catch up with you guys later

Chris walked back the way they had just walked they came, whilst Kelly still looked confused, until she sat down at the table with Velvet, and now joined Taryn, Madison and Matt Morgan.

 **Kelly** : What happened?

 **Madison** : Where are the guys?

 **Matt** : Didn't you guys have a meeting with Dixie today?

 **Velvet** : Right, firstly Matt; yes we did, Maddie; Dunno, Chris's gone to see if Alex is ok and Kelly; basically the blonde bitch I told to back off, that's Taylor, Alex's ex-girlfriend

 **Taryn** : Taylor's back? Great! No wonder Alex walked off

 **Kelly** : Chris told me a bit about it, but never went into too much detail; he just said it was a bad break up

 **Matt** : It killed him, would you believe me if I said he was the guy who would be getting everyone laughing and talking in the locker room? That bitch ruined him!

 **Velvet** : Basically he was head over heels for her, and she literally had him hooked on her, she wouldn't let him do anything! He couldn't even train with Chris unless he asked her first!

 **Kelly** : But they're best friends and tag team partners…

 **Madison** : It gets worse, basically she cheated on him with Bobby Roode from Beer money and when he found out, she humiliated him in front of the entire locker room, and then she ran off to the independent circuit cus she started getting shit from people

 **Chris** : And he's been having a tough time to forget about it, so guys, I've convinced him to come back to grab something to eat, but he's just having a cigarette, Aj's out with him anyway

Christy sat down just at Chris finished his sentence. She sensed that the entire morale of the group was low and had the perfect idea to cheer them up

 **Christy** : So guys, not really supposed to tell you this but guess where we're heading for next week's show!

 **Velvet** : Connecticut?

 **Matt** : Texas?

 **Taryn** : Louisiana?

 **Chris** : Detroit?

 **Christy** : There we go!

 **Chris** : Fuck Yeah! Bringing it home baby! Congratulations Kelly, you get to debut in the best city in America!

 **Kelly** : Thanks Chris! I'm can't wait!…um…would it be a good idea for me to go see if Alex is ok?

 **Chris** : You can try

Kelly walked through to the parking lot and saw that Alex and Aj were stood having a cigarette, she took a deep breath and walked over to them and said hi, Aj was still trying his hardest to cheer him up, to no avail, but now that Kelly was here, he didn't have to try as hard

 **Aj** : Come on Man! You're better than this! You used to be the guy that cheered everyone else up man!

 **Alex** : Shit happens dude!

 **Kelly** : Still feel a little rough huh? What would you say if I said I have some news that would cheer you up?

 **Alex** : If you're gonna say we're going to Detroit, nice try, but thanks for trying…thanks for trying guys, but I'll be fine

 **Kelly** : Aj mind if I talk to Alex alone?

 **Aj** : Sure, see you guys inside

 **Kelly** : Look, I know it must be hard working with your ex, believe me I know, hence why I'm here and not still at WWE, but want some advice?

 **Alex** : Anything right now would be great

 **Kelly** : Well seeing how we're gonna be in a storyline with her, you just gotta use all that stuff that you're feeling in the matches, all that aggression she makes you feel, take it out on those douche-bags with the 70's sideburns, let me and Velvet give it to her and Sarita

 **Alex** : Sounds like you're speaking from experience

 **Kelly** : Can I be really honest with you, like seriously, I haven't even told Velvet or Taryn, but basically the reason I left WWE was because it was literally a scene out of Mean Girls…I was known as the "Slut of the company" and I was getting crap from everyone

 **Alex** : Really? You were the slut? I don't believe that

 **Kelly** : Thanks but it's almost true, I used to go on dates with people, but nothing would happen, it's just that cus I went on the dates and everything people just assumed we'd have sex…

 **Alex** : Well you don't have to worry about me thinking you're a slut

 **Kelly** : Thanks Alex, I'll see you inside, I just gotta call someone

Alex and Kelly shared a long, tight hug, it was intimate and safe, and something neither of them had felt in a long time. Kelly had just gotten off the phone with her sister when Max and Jeremy had walked up to her.

 **Max** : Damn, you are way too hot for the Guns! wanna be on my personal team?

 **Jeremy** : You wanna strip for us? I mean you were real good at it when you were in ECW!

 **Kelly** : Please, I'd rather get hit by a bus!

 **Jeremy** : So what? Are you trying to screw Shelley now?

 **Max** : Isn't that how you got your shot for the WWE Diva's championship?

Kelly instinctively slapped him across the face, without any hesitation

 **Kelly** : Get your facts right! And even if I am trying to get with Shelley, at least I wouldn't be afraid of hiding him in public!

Kelly almost ran back into the building, finding her way back to the catering area, but she was cut off by Velvet, Alex and Chris who were walking towards her, they'd watched everything go down, and Kelly hadn't realised that there was a window, with a full view of where she was, that all of her friends were watching

 **Velvet** : You ok?

 **Kelly** : I'm fine

 **Chris** : We saw everything, they didn't hurt you did they?

 **Kelly** : No, just started talking crap

 **Alex** : You want us to go kick their asses?

 **Kelly** : Guys, don't worry about it! They'll get what's coming to them soon enough!

*A week later*

Velvet and Chris were sat in the locker room waiting for either Traci or Sting to give them more insight to the big announcement for their new stable.

 **Velvet** : Right, Chris, I gotta tell you something, if I don't say it, I know I'll regret it but…

 **Chris** : Go ahead, cus I gotta tell you something as well

 **Velvet** : Uh…here goes nothing…I really like you, and I wanted to say something before but I couldn't explain but I…

Before she could continue he'd planted a kiss on her soft, warm lips, one of his hands grasping her waist and the other holding the side of her face, she couldn't help running a hand through his hair and placing the other on his shoulder. Neither had realized that Alex and Kelly had walked in and caught them kissing

 **Alex** : Bad time?

 **Kelly** : We can come back later, if you guys are 'busy'

 **Chris/Velvet** : We were just…Uh…it…I...she….he…uh…

 **Alex** : Guys! Chill!

 **Kelly** : Just please warn us before you catch us off guard like that again

The four began to get into their ring gear, even though they still didn't know how things were gonna go down, they knew it was soon

Kelly had a new outfit this week; it was the gold attire she had used to pose with the diva's title. Velvet was the same blue and gold crop top and skirt with a pair of fishnet tights and her wrestling boots and the guns were wearing their regular black and silver outfits. They were all talking about their next training session, Chris wanted to see Alex and Kelly go at it, and Velvet was excited about the idea

 **Kelly** : You scared Alex?

 **Alex** : Dunno what Kelly? You're on!

They were interrupted by Traci and Sting who were followed by Generation me, Sarita and Taylor Wilde

 **Sting** : Guys, you're gonna have a match, Gen me; you guys win, but then you run back into attack the guns, then Kelly and Velvet, you girls come out and put yourselves in front of them, fight back if you want to, Max, Jeremy, feel free to get evil, you are the heels, then Sarita and Taylor, you're gonna come down and challenge them two, and then Dixie is gonna surprise you with something!

 **Jeremy** : FUCK YES! SUCK IT GUNS!

 **Max** : When do we challenge them for the titles?

 **Sting** : You guys need to cut that out! It's just the storyline!

 **Chris** : (whispered) Amateurs

*In the match*

The match was just like all the Gun's matches, fast paced, thrilling and entertaining. Alex and Chris were quick to prove that even though they knew they were gonna lose, that they weren't going down without a fight, Alex and Max were now going blow for blow, and Jeremy was now in the ring getting the upper hand on Alex, Chris tried to get into the ring to come to his friends aid, but was held back by the ref who was oblivious to the attack going on behind him and before he'd turned around, Jeremy was back out, standing on the apron. This is when Chris was helpless. He couldn't do anything but watch as he watched his best friend get choked, his head leaning on the bottom turnbuckle. His eyes wincing as the black-haired twin dug his boot deeper into Alex's throat. The assault continuing as Jeremy was now tagged in; all he had to do was distract the ref for a few seconds for Max to beat at the back of Alex's head as he groggily stood up, holding the ropes. And before Chris could do anything he had to watch Alex get hit by a double super-kick and then a double rope hung DDT, Alex's body went limp. He was exhausted; any chance he tried get help from Chris, the Bucks made it an objective to separate the Guns.

1, 2, 3 and the Buck's music played. Chris was automatically by his friend's side; he couldn't help but feel pissed off that they had completely ignored the plan for the match, and chose just to cause Alex as much pain as possible. Chris had to make sure Alex was ok, he was still on the ground and before he had any chance to even get off his back, the Gun's were both now being attacked with kicks in the back by the bucks.

Backstage Kelly and Velvet were getting extremely disturbed at how violent the attack was, and were almost begging to go to try to stop the Buck's and when they finally got out, they were almost immediately by the gun's side, shielding them with their bodies. Velvet slit into the ring in front of Jeremy and had her arms out in defense in front of Chris who was clutching his neck, whilst Kelly was getting in Max's face pushing him away from Alex, before slapping him.

The slap was sounded around the arena. Before Max had a chance to react, Taylor and Sarita were now on the ramp shouting inaudible threats at the knockouts in the ring. The Bucks were now outside the ring, with evil smiles spread across their faces, whilst Velvet helped Chris up to his feet and Kelly was still trying to get Alex to respond to her, and she was soon joined by a medic in the ring, and after Chris was stable he was by Alex's side.

Backstage, in the locker room, Alex had just finished being checked over by a medic. Kelly was pressing an ice pack onto Alex's shoulder whilst the medic flashed a torch into his eyes

 **Medic** : You in any particular pain in a specific area?

 **Alex** : Just my shoulder and neck

 **Medic** : Just keep it under ice, and try to keep it from getting hit in the next few weeks

They all thanked the medic, and headed off to speak to Traci, who they found in her office

 **Traci** : Hey guys, what's up?

 **Velvet** : We need to talk about them assholes! They took the attack way too far!

 **Chris** : Alex's shoulder hurts, we can't have any of us get injured if we wanna get this story to get ratings

 **Traci** : I understand guys, I'll talk to Sting and we'll have to have a word with them, but thank you for bringing it to my attention

 **Velvet** : How'd you feel Alex?

 **Alex** : Honestly guys, I'm fine, it's just a little sore but it'll be back to normal by Saturday!

*In the ring*

 **Dixie** : Seeing that Generation Me clearly proved to be a good source of competition for the Motor City Machine Guns, myself, Traci Brooks and Sting have decided that we are gonna have a series of matches, including the following superstars; The Guns, Velvet Sky, Kelly Blank, The Bucks, Sarita and Taylor Wilde! If the eight of you will make your way into the ring and fill out these contracts

The first four to come out were the heels, they were paired up, Jeremy and Sarita and Max and Taylor, all looking smug and proud of themselves. A few moments later the crowd roared when Alex and Chris came out looking better than what they looked like at the end of their match and were now ready for a rematch.

As the four made their way into the ring, giving the fans even more reason to scream and shout. Kelly was the last person in the ring and all four began to sign their contracts.

 **Sting** : So in this series, the first match is Chris Sabin vs. Jeremy Buck in a "First-to-Finish" match

 **Traci** : The next match is Kelly Blank vs. Taylor Wilde

 **Sting** : Alex Shelley vs. Max Buck

 **Traci** : Velvet Sky vs. Sarita in a strap match

 **Sting** : Male's tag team match in an empty arena match

 **Traci** : A knockouts tag team match

 **Dixie** : Now there are three more matches in this series. The first two matches are your choices, and the last match is an eight person mixed tag match, which will crown the winners with the titles

 **Sting** : You guys have a minute to discuss the choice of your matches

*With the Faces*

 **Kelly** : How about another tag?

 **Velvet** : A handicap?

 **Alex/Chris** : Gotta be an ultimate X match!

 **Chris** : Rock, Paper, Scissors for it, you three do it

Alex chose Rock whilst both Kelly and Velvet chose scissors, meaning the guys got their choice of a tag team ultimate X match. They turned around and waited for their rivals to decide

 **Traci** : Guys, your choice for a match?

They all looked at each other and nodded, and Chris stepped forward to announce the match, in this time the blonde twin from the heels walked up towards them too

 **Traci** : Chris?

 **Chris** : A tag team ultimate X match

The crowd once again roared with excitement at the idea of seeing two of the most athletic and high flying tag teams in a match filled with thrill, pace and aerial expertise

 **Sting** : Jeremy? What have you chose for your match?

 **Jeremy** : We want a 2-on-1 handicap match

 **Sting** : Please announce your opponent

 **Jeremy** : Kelly

Boo's echoed through the venue as Sting went to speak to Traci and Dixie about the announcement. Kelly began to feel the nerves; she was now chosen to go against two guys. Alex and Chris were now up in the three faces of authority, trying to plead that one of them step in Kelly's place

 **Dixie** : Guys, I'm sorry, there isn't anything we can do, they chose her, and we can't stop the match

Alex and Chris were now squaring up with the young Bucks, calling them cowards at the idea of choosing an opponent who is already at a disadvantage. All of a sudden, Alex felt a rush of adrenaline and anger go through him and almost on impulse, he began to hammer at the head of Max, screaming and swearing anything that came to his head. Chris tried as hard as he could to break Alex's grip off Max's neck. Within seconds, Alex was now being dragged away by security, and all four of the faces were escorted back to their locker room.

Traci followed them back into the room.

 **Traci** : Guys, I'm so sorry about that, but I promise I will try my best to find a way out for you, but I don't think I can get you out of the match, it might even end up being you and one of the guys vs. the bucks

 **Kelly** : Traci thanks so much, but if you can't do it, don't worry, and Alex, Chris; thanks but if I have to do it, I'll do it

 **Velvet** : Kellz, are you crazy?!

 **Alex** : What if I was your partner, I mean, if Traci can turn the match from a handicap to a 2-on-2 and I'm your tag team partner, we can work it out so that I fight the entire match and you can be safe outside

 **Kelly** : Alex, if it's a tag team match, I'm not just gonna stand on the apron, I wanna help, in fact, I have to, it's my match, I need to do it


	4. Chapter 4 - Let it Begin

**Chapter 4: Let It Begin!**

Kelly and Velvet were about to go out to the gym, but Traci had walked back in to wish Kelly luck for her debut.

 **Traci** : Good luck Kelly!

 **Kelly** : For what?

 **Traci** : You're debut tonight?

 **Kelly** : Holy shit! I completely forgot about that

 **Velvet** : Kelly, chill! You've got this so after your match we'll go out or something

Kelly changed back into her ring gear and headed down to the ring, joined by Velvet and Taryn, who were both wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

After the entrances, the two knockouts squared up to each other, Rosita was small but feisty, sending kick after kick into Kelly's leg and hip. The tables turned after Rosita had Kelly in the corner, and this was Kelly's chance to get the upper hand. She only needed to fire up with a few clotheslines and then a kick into Rosita's gut, leaving her open to the K2, and Kelly was now joined in the ring by Taryn and Velvet, who had raised her hands.

Backstage, in the knockouts locker room, Kelly, Velvet and Taryn had been joined by the Guns and were all ready to go back to the hotel. Alex left to go to the bathroom, leaving the girls and Chris, and all of a sudden, they were all looking at Kelly.

 **Taryn** : How's he been since the whole Taylor thing?

 **Velvet** : Taylor thing?

 **Chris** : She called him last night

 **Kelly** : What did she say?

 **Chris** : I didn't hear everything, but it sounded like she was saying she still loved him and I could swear I heard a guy laughing in the background, had to be Max so I hung up for him

 **Velvet** : What a bitch!

Alex walked back in, he looked fine, but they all knew he wasn't.

 **Alex** : So we all ready to go?

 **Taryn** : Yeah!

Before they could leave, Dixie had walked in and asked Kelly for a chat. She left and the rest of them sat back down and waited, as well as tried to listen to the conversation outside

 **Dixie** : I remember you said something about a friend, whose contract in WWE is expiring soon, I've been trying to talk to you about it for ages but I have just had so much going on right now?

 **Kelly** : Oh yeah, Evan, Evan Bourne, you might know him is Matt Sydal?

 **Dixie** : Do you think he would be interested, I mean, would you be able to talk to him?

 **Kelly** : Of course! When do you want me to call him?

 **Dixie** : Whenever is a good time for him, but we do have a house show next week, in Detroit

 **Kelly** : I'll tell him to be there!

 **Dixie** : Thank you Kelly and great match out there

 **Kelly** : Thanks Dixie!

Kelly walked into the hallway with her phone and called Evan.

 **Kelly** : Hello Evan!

 **Evan** : Hey Kellz, what's up?

 **Kelly** : Everything's good, I just called to ask about your WWE contract?

 **Evan** : My contract? What about it?

 **Kelly** : Well I remember hearing you talking about it, and how it's gonna expire soon, and I was talking to the chairwoman of TNA and she is interested in giving you a tryout...what do you say?

 **Evan** : When?!

 **Kelly** : When are you free to come...because we're going to Detroit next week so maybe there?

 **Evan** : I'll be there Monday!

 **Kelly** : Awesome! See you then!

 **Evan** : Bye!

Taryn, Velvet, Alex and Chris walked out as she was hanging up and announced they were gonna head over to the hotel to start packing. It was only Saturday so they were gonna spend Sunday at the mall, and then leave in the evening for the airport for Detroit.

*In the girls room*

 **Velvet** : Hey Kellz, where did you go after you spoke to Dixie about your friend?

 **Taryn** : And who is your friend?

 **Kelly** : Number 1, I went to go call him and number 2, guess you'll have to find out Taryn

Kelly giggled, knowing how much her friend hated being lead on with jokes.

 **Taryn** : Can I get a clue at least? Do I know him? Was he in WWE?

 **Velvet** : Most importantly! Is he cute?!

 **Kelly** : Yes, yes and yes, and Vel, you have Chris now! Why are you asking?

 **Velvet** : For Taryn obviously! I mean once you and Alex are together, we can get your friend and Taryn together and we can triple date!

 **Taryn** : whoa there! Let's slow down! I don't even know who you're talking about...wait...is it someone I was friends with? Is it someone from ECW when I was general manager?

 **Kelly** : I think so...here is my last clue, think someone who flies...that is all I'll say, and please can we stop going on about me and Alex...don't think it's ever gonna happen

The girls were all silent until Velvet gasped

 **Velvet** : OMG I think I know! (Whispers in Kelly's ear) is it Evan Bourne?

 **Kelly** : Yeah! But don't tell Taryn, she won't believe it!

 **Velvet** : Taryn! You two would be so cute together!

 **Taryn** : PLEASE! Just tell me who it is!

Kelly and Velvet shook their heads. They weren't going to say anything. The conversation was interrupted when the guns knocked on their hotel room door. Taryn got up and answered it, and let the guys in, they both walked in.

 **Alex** : Hey guys; don't worry about hotel reservations for Detroit! Chris and I have already asked Aj, Christy, Pete and Flash if they wanna stay at our place whilst we're there, you girls wanna join?

 **Velvet** : Are you guys sure? I mean it sounds pretty full already?

 **Chris** : Of course, we have enough rooms for us, and the lounge, so we'll be fine, dunno what? Bring your friends! We can take them out as well!

 **Kelly** : Sorry guys, but would it be ok if I had a friend stay over, he's got a tryout match on Monday?

 **Alex** : Sure!

 **Taryn** : What about the hotel rooms we reserved?

 **Chris** : We...uh...cancelled them...

 **Taryn** : You did what!?

 **Velvet** : How were you guys so sure we would say yes?

She said as he spun her around and hugged her from behind.

 **Alex** : It was Chris's idea

 **Chris** : Dude! But...uh...yeah...at least you guys are gonna stay so it all worked out fine!

The five of them finished packing their bags and went back to their hotel to pack anything they left in their rooms. It was already 9pm so they all ordered room service and went to bed. The next day Kelly, Velvet and Taryn all went to the mall to see if they could find anything that would suit the Detroit night life. Alex and Chris wouldn't shut up about taking them all out. The guys also tagged along with the girls to help them look for stuff, as well as for Chris to spend more time with Velvet.

Funnily enough, Taryn, Chris and Velvet had all planned to ditch Alex and Kelly to force them to spend more time together, and they'd found the perfect opportunity when the three of them suddenly needing to go to the bathroom. Alex and Kelly stood there, wondering what to do next.

It wasn't that it was awkward to be alone with each other; it was just easier for both of them to be together, with people around.

Chris, Taryn and Velvet ran over to the second floor to see what was going to unfold.

*With Alex and Kelly*

They were both stood in Hot Topic looking at clothes and talking about what they were gonna do about the match where Kelly had to face both members of The Young Buck

 **Kelly** : Like yeah, I'm nervous, but I really don't want you getting hurt for me

 **Alex** : Kelly, I don't think you get that these guys are douche bags. I mean you've seen stuff they've done in Ring of Honour and NJPW?

 **Kelly** : Fine then! If you wanna help, you can, on one condition...

 **Alex** : What's that?

 **Kelly** : If we win, I get to hit you with the K2

 **Alex** : You're on

They laughed and managed to attract the attention of some fans that came over to ask for autographs. It had been about 15 minutes since the three of their friends had left so Alex decided to give them a call.

 **Alex** : Dude, where are you?

 **Chris** : Well we went to the bathroom, and then Velvet wanted a pretzel so we got one

 **Alex** : Well me and Kelly are done here, so meet us at the fountain

*At the fountain*

 **Kelly** : Guys, guess what?!

The three replied, curious to what Kelly had to say

 **Kelly** : Alex and I were talking and we came to an agreement that if we win the match against Gen me...

 **Chris** : yeah?

 **Alex** : That Kelly gets to him me with the K2

Taryn's jaw dropped, Chris slapped his forehead and Velvet rolled her eyes.

 **Taryn** : You guys are unbelievable

 **Alex** : What?

 **Velvet** : I honestly don't understand how neither of you see it

 **Chris** : Come on guys, let's go

The guys led the way back to the car; Chris was telling Alex off for not being flirtier with Kelly, and not suggesting he take her on a date instead of agreeing to let Kelly perform her finisher on him. Meanwhile the girls were behind them giving Kelly a pep talk on why she should move things further with Kelly.

*With the girls*

 **Kelly** : Guys, seriously, he doesn't think of me like that, I don't think he even likes me in that way

 **Taryn** : Well you talking to us isn't gonna change that

 **Velvet** : Yeah, prove to him that you're perfect for him

 **Kelly** : How?

 **Velvet** : When we go out! Just act drunk and if he's drunk enough, it'll work

 **Taryn** : Kelly's a lightweight, she'll be done after a few shots, and Alex drinks like a tank, so unless we wanna spend over $60 just buying him drinks, that's not happening.


	5. Chapter 5 - Michigan baby

**Chapter 5: Michigan Baby!**

The plane ride from Arizona to Detroit wasn't too long but the entire roster pretty much slept the entire way there. And after passing through security, collecting their baggage and saying their goodbyes, the Guns, Kelly, Velvet, Taryn, Aj, Christy, Pete, Flash, Brooke and Naya all made their way back to the neighbourhood where the guns lived.

The house wasn't huge, but not small; it somehow managed to comfortably get all 11 superstars as well as the remaining guest. The rooms had been arranged already and everyone was unpacking.

In Chris's room was Chris, Velvet, Aj and Christy, in Alex's room was Alex, Kelly, Taryn and Evan, when he got there, in the guest room was Naya and Brooke, and in the living room was and Pete and Flash on the couches.

*In Alex's room*

 **Kelly** : Are you sure it won't gonna be too crowded in your room Alex, I mean, I'm fine in the living room

 **Taryn** : Yeah, and plus you can't sleep on the floor, I feel bad that we've kicked you out of the bed

 **Alex** : First of all, I don't think you wanna be stuck listening to Flash snoring, believe me, Me and Aj have talked about smothering him in his sleep, and I have either the blow-up mattress that is very comfortable or the couch depending which your friend wants

Chris walked in from his room, holding a bunch of blankets and dumped them on the couch before announcing a house meeting in a few minutes, to which Alex groaned and the girls giggled, and all of them left and walked to the landing. The banister showed a perfect view over the living room and kitchen and dining area, as well as the door.

Pete and Flash were setting up their suitcases in a corner, whilst Naya and Brooke had just come out of the bathroom after touching up their makeup.

 **Chris** : rule #1! No sex unless it's me and Velvet

 **Velvet** : I don't think that's happening guys, sorry Chris

Chris automatically turned on the puppy dog eyes but Velvet was having none of it. The rest of the group laughed before Alex got up and cut Chris off

 **Alex** : basically guys, don't trash the place, and don't have sex so loud that you wake up the rest of us, flush the toilet, and no smoking in the house, in the backyard, and also we're all going out tonight so yeah be ready for 9!

Everyone went back into their rooms to finish off unpacking, whilst Kelly, Taryn and Alex went to pick up the remaining member of the group.

Alex drove the two girls back to the airport where they got out and waited for this secret guest that Kelly wouldn't tell them about. The only clue she gave for them separately was that Tiffany already knew him and he had a massive crush on her and that Alex and Kelly had actually already spoken about this guy before and Alex had said he was incredible.

All of a sudden Kelly had run to the sliding doors embracing a man, shorter than her in a big hug. Alex and Taryn gave each other a look, thinking whether they should go over, Alex nodded to her and they slowly walked over to Kelly.

Taryn finally saw who Kelly was talking about, it was Evan Bourne! Her eyes widened and she pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alex was the last to walk over, he was standing awkwardly behind the girls with his hands in his pockets and only after Kelly introduced him, did Alex manage to give Evan a handshake. After the introductions and greetings, Alex gave Evan a hand with his bags and they got back into his car and drove back to the house.

*Back at the House*

Evan and Alex had just brought up the bags from the car before Chris walked in

 **Chris** : Dude, could I borrow your PS4 controllers?

 **Alex** : sure man, it's on the TV stand, by the way, this is Evan, Kelly's friend

 **Evan** : Hi

He said putting his hand out, Chris shook it

 **Chris** : Guys, we're having a rocket league tournament downstairs, wanna jump in?

Alex and Evan nodded their heads and shot out of the room after Chris who went down to the living room, all the guys were sprawled onto the sofa, whilst the girls were in the kitchen area, sitting around the island snacking on popcorn and talking.

The house was very open, and had an open plan kitchen which arced out of the living room, just below the stairs. The girls got bored after a while and went upstairs to get ready for the night out.

*In the Bathroom*

The master bathroom was big enough for all six girls to do the makeup comfortably in front of the two sinks and the mirror. Music was playing through the speaker Velvet moved from Chris's room, and a playlist that she always had on when getting ready was now on shuffle.

Taryn, Velvet and Kelly were on the side furthest from the door, doing their makeup, Naya and Brooke were straightening their hair and Christy was painting her nails. The music was loud enough to hide their conversation but quiet enough to be able to hear each other talk.

 **Christy** : Come on Kellz, it's perfect for you to get with Alex tonight!

 **Naya** : Christy's right, I mean if you look at it, its six couples going out tonight

 **Taryn** : (Cough cough) still single here guys

The girls all laughed.

 **Kelly** : Um, Taryn, apart from the fact that he may be joining TNA, why else do you think I told Evan to come so early?

Taryn looked at Kelly with a wide eyed expression

 **Brooke** : Kelly said he had a huge crush on you when you were in WWE, so go for it!

 **Taryn** : I thought Kelly was the one we all annoyed about boys

 **Kelly** : Yeah well it's different for me and Alex, you and Evan know each other

 **Velvet** : who said we were done with Kelly? Naya and I are on Kelly-watch tonight!

 **Naya** : Yeah and Christy and Brooke are on Taryn-watch

 **Kelly/Taryn** : wait what?

 **Velvet** : It's nothing too crazy, think of us as your wing-girls!

The two blondes nodded at the statement whilst the rest of the girls laughed.

The girls were now all done with makeup and hair and just needed to get changed into their clothes. They were so caught up in their own conversation they hadn't realised that the guys had finished with their tournament and now were all downstairs waiting for the girls to go out.

They all walked out of the bathroom in a line, and looked good enough to be on a catwalk. Naya led, wearing a short black playsuit, next was Christy who was donning a red dress that fell to her knees, followed by Kelly who wore a blue and white dress that just cut before her knees, Taryn was after her and wearing a sparkly white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans, Brooke was next in a grey dress that was similar to Christy's and Velvet was last who walked out wearing a pink and black tank top and some ripped dark blue jeans.

The guys all stared at the girls as they strutted down the stairs. Chris went over to Velvet and planted a kiss on her lips, Aj had his hands around Christy's waist, Naya was already taking a selfie with Pete and Brooke was running her hands through Flash's hair.

Kelly, Taryn, Evan and Alex all stood awkwardly near the door, until Alex broke the silence by announcing the arrival of the taxis.

In the first 7-seater taxi were the four singles, Chris and Velvet, whilst Pete, Naya, Christy, Aj, Brooke and Flash rode in the other taxi.

They got to the nightclub and got out their ID's to enter, but whilst they were waiting in the line, they all turned their heads as they heard someone scream for Alex and Chris. Some blonde girl was now running towards the back of the line towards the group with her arms wide open, visibly tipsy as she pulled the two guys into a hug.

 **Taylor** : OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I WANTED TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU

She kept rambling on, not giving the guns a chance to respond to anything she screamed out at them.

Alex stayed quiet.

 **Taylor** : Alex Shelley, you sexy dog! You can't ignore me!

She said wrapping her arms around him. He tried to pry her arms off him but her grip tightened. Kelly watched, starting to feel uncomfortable at the sight of everything happening between this girl and Alex.

 **Chris** : Taylor! Leave now!

He said as he went back over to Velvet putting an arm around her. Taylor looked at all the group, starting from Naya and Pete who were on the end of the line, all the way to Kelly who was standing closest to Chris and Velvet, she gave them all a fake smile and left a kiss on Alex's cheek, he rubbed off the lipstick and walked back over to Chris and gave him a exhausted look.

 **Alex** : thanks for making that man

 **Chris** : let's just hope she isn't inside, otherwise she's gonna ruin tonight

 **Velvet** : We can just have Kelly dance with Alex and tell her you're taken and you're over her

Kelly giggled, whilst Alex gave her a look

 **Kelly** : what?

 **Alex** : if it comes to it Kelly, you're my girlfriend for tonight

Kelly smiled at the thought of it and nodded along accepting the offer.

Alex secretly wished she would say that it would be better if it was real, but he knew she wouldn't say that.

Inside the club, Pete, Flash and Aj went straight over to the bar whilst the girls stuck together; Alex, Chris and Evan were sitting on a few seats, talking whilst the girls all stood making a plan for Taryn and Kelly to get with Evan and Alex. When the other three guys got back from the bar with their drinks they all went onto the dance floor.

Pete was dancing behind Naya with his arms holding her waist, Velvet had her arms draped around Chris's neck and Brooke was trying to loosen up Flash who was two-stepping and swaying to the music. Christy and Aj were too busy kissing to notice the other three couples and the four other friends had moved towards the edge of the crowd to get more space.

The couples now broke off and were dancing in a large group; it was almost as if it was planned how they were going to push Kelly and Taryn towards Evan and Alex. Naya pulled Kelly into the middle of the circle where they danced close enough to get attention from the guys, but ended up pushing Kelly onto Alex who brushed it off and carried on dancing. Evan couldn't help but laugh at this, almost understanding what was happening but he was caught off guard when Flash bumped him closer to Taryn who welcomed the invitation to dance.

The rest of the group watched as Taryn was pulled closer into Evan's arms, as his rhythm matched hers and they rested their foreheads on each other. The girls all awed as the guys smiled at seeing their new friend's accomplishment.

It was all going well until Taylor made another appearance. She stumbled over to Alex who caught her as she tripped over, barging into Naya.

 **Taylor** : Oh Alex! Hi again! Wanna dance?

 **Alex** : Taylor, I'm already kinda here with someone

He said pointing at Kelly who moved closer to them, she smiled at her and held onto Alex's arm. It filled her with nerves, but she felt reassured knowing Alex was there with her. She gave Kelly another look, this time looking her up and down and walking away. Kelly kept an eye on her as she seemed fine walking to the bar back to a group of girls she was with.

Alex smiled at her, hiding the nerves inside him very well and they continued dancing in the group. He got a few looks from Chris and Pete as he shied away from dancing with Kelly and just carried on dancing in the circle.

The music in the club slowed down and the tone of romance filled the crowd. Everyone was now in couples, leaving Alex and Kelly. They looked at each other and Alex held out his arm, inviting Kelly over, she took his arm and he put his arms around her waist, her arms were holding onto his shoulders. She was still really nervous with him.

 **Kelly** : never thought you would be a good dancer

 **Alex** : me? Good dancer? I'm pretty sure you're leading here

They laughed and as the song changed and Kelly rested her head on his chest and they both just enjoyed the intimacy. Her arms were now fully around his shoulders whilst he held her loosely around the waist.

Alex readied himself to say something. He was gonna try and step it up a level and offer Kelly a drink when Taylor had made her way back to Alex and Kelly and tugged on his arm. Alex sighed and gave Kelly an apologetic look.

Kelly stepped in front of Alex and tried to be as stern but pleasant as possible.

 **Kelly** : I'm sorry but he's with me and I'd appreciate if you left him alone

 **Taylor** : Back off bitch! I just want a cigarette!

 **Alex** : Taylor!

Taylor was startled by the sudden burst from Alex, as he held onto Kelly who backed away from the other blonde. On hearing Alex become defensive, alerted the rest of the group who all formed a semi-circle around the trio.

 **Velvet** : Ugh! Get the hint! He's with someone

 **Chris** : Taylor, don't make a scene! We're all just here to have fun, so could you just leave

Kelly was now walking away from the group, followed by Naya and Taryn; Alex looked on as he saw her walk away upset.

 **Taylor** : Come on Alex; let's just go for one cigarette

 **Alex** : Taylor! No!

Alex found himself being pulled towards the bar by Aj who suggested that he; Pete and Alex secretly go out for a cigarette, to which Alex agreed. They walked out, leaving

*Outside with the guys*

 **Alex** : I was so close

 **Pete:** Dude, Taylor really needs to back off!

 **Aj** : Yeah! She ruined everything there!

 **Alex** : She's just got serious issues

 **Aj** : Issues?

 **Alex** : She's a spoilt little rich girl who can't be told 'No' and she's the kinda girl who is never happy with what she's got.

 **Pete** : You really pick the best, don't you Alex!

The guys laughed but this was interrupted when Naya and Kelly walked out

 **Naya** : There you guys are! Come on we're doing shots

Aj and Pete followed Naya in, however Alex hung back

 **Alex** : Kelly, wait here a second

 **Aj** : We'll see you guys back inside

Now that they were finally alone, it was the perfect opportunity for either of them to suggest something.

 **Alex** : I...uh...I...just wanted to say sorry about the whole Taylor thing

 **Kelly** : honestly Alex, it's cool.

The awkward silence was unbearable, however Kelly was now building up the courage to start off.

 **Kelly** : Um Alex, dunno this whole situation with us?

 **Alex** : Us? As in 'you and me'? The 'us' that everyone says need to be together?

Kelly nodded. She was relieved that he understood where she was coming from.

 **Alex** : You wanna see where things go?

 **Kelly** : I'd love to! I mean everyone says we're perfect for each other...wanna go back inside?

Alex nodded and the two walked back into the club holding hands.

Back inside, the rest of the group were still at the bar, Brooke was the first to see the new couple and screamed, grabbing everyone's attention. They all watched as Kelly and Alex approached them, holding hands and looking like an adorable couple.

Alex and Kelly smiled at each other as they carried on walking. They didn't even mind that they felt almost ambushed by the questions and statements of how they were now finally together and how cute it was.

Not everyone was happy; Taylor was now eyeballing Kelly who walked back onto the dance floor with Alex hand-in-hand. She had a vodka coke in her hands and an idea slipped into her head. Her friends Beth, Natalya, Maria, Sarita and Cookie were all there behind her. They all gave her a look, almost persuading her to go along with the idea she had in their head.

On the dance floor, Kelly had now gotten over the fear of what could have happened and was now focusing on Alex and his dark brown eyes, her hand running over the back of his head, feeling his blonde streak and gripping onto a handful of it as he held her tightly against his body.

It was surreal and Kelly thought nothing would interrupt this amazing moment. She was wrong; Beth had walked past her and tipped her entire drink all over Kelly's hair. Kelly froze; she didn't know whether it was the shock of the cold beverage or the embarrassment. Alex looked from Kelly, to Taylor and her friends and then down to the ground, as Taylor ran over to Kelly with a fake sense of compassion. They both saw right through it. Alex shot her a look of anger and disbelief which Taylor ignored.

 **Taylor** : Oh! Kelly! Your hair! Let's get you cleaned up

By now the rest of the club was now watching the scene unfold. Except for the security, somehow they'd missed it all, but the girls in Kelly's group had come around Kelly and ushered her into the bathroom. Pete, Evan and Chris were now moving Alex out of the situation and sat him down on some chairs close enough to the girl's bathroom so they could make their exit.

*In the bathroom*

Black tinted drops raced down her cheeks as the mascara and other eye makeup streamed down her face. She'd never felt so embarrassed in front of a guy before, especially a guy as amazing as Alex.

Naya and Christy were cleaning up her face, whilst Velvet managed to sort out her hair. Taryn and Brooke were dabbing at the stains on Kelly's dress. She slumped down to the ground and carried on crying.

 **Taryn** : Kellz, come on. Let's get you home

 **Velvet** : I swear to god! I am gonna rip that bitches head off!

 **Naya** : Brooke, help me get her up

Brooke and Naya helped lift Kelly off the ground and they all walked out in a group.

Alex's eyes met with Naya's and he stood up. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kelly's shoulders, and the group left.

They were a meter away from the door before an unwanted trio were now stopping them from leaving

 **Max** : Leaving so soon guys?

 **Jeremy** : Party's just getting started!

Pete pushed them out of the way and the rest of the group walked out. The last thing they heard was Sarita let out a laugh, showing the pride in the actions of her friends.

Now outside the group waited a few minutes before the group had beckoned some taxis, Alex put an arm around Kelly to which she smiled at him but then carried on looking down

Naya noticed this and went to stand beside her friend. She'd forgotten that she and Pete were holding hands and had managed to pull him along. He never made any objection to it but he felt that it would have been best if he left Kelly alone. He went over to stand next to Alex and gave him a reassuring smile.

The only taxis the group could find right now two taxis enough for eight people.

 **Naya** : I don't mind walking guys; it's only like a 35 minute walk

 **Pete** : Guess I'm walking too guys

 **Naya** : Babe, You can go, you don't have to stay

 **Pete** : I don't mind, plus get to be with you longer

 **Alex** : I don't mind walking either

He leaned into Kelly's ear and asked if she would walk with him and she nodded

 **Chris** : Uh...Alex...I don't have my keys

Alex threw him the keys and the rest of the group got into the taxis and drove off.

The four slowly walked along the street, Naya and Kelly's arms were linked whilst Pete and Alex walked behind them.

The girls were still sorting out Kelly's hair; the residue from the coke had stuck in her hair and was now sticky. Naya had a bottle of water she was now using to wash out as much as possible but it was no use.

 **Alex** : Kellz, can we talk

 **Kelly** : sure

Pete and Naya walked ahead, knowing the conversation wasn't gonna be an easy one.

 **Kelly** : maybe it isn't such a good idea of us being together, I mean, yeah, I like you, but it's just gonna complicate things Alex

Alex stayed silent, his slow pace was now matched by hers and he thought of what he could say

 **Kelly** : I don't want this to make things awkward but I just don't see it working, especially with Taylor around

Alex stopped walking; Kelly reciprocated and showed how uncomfortable she was by folding her arms. Alex let out a sigh after scratching the back of his head

 **Alex** : I don't care about Taylor! And I told you back there, I do like you and I don't wanna let something like that stop us and...

 **Kelly** : Thank god you said that

Alex showed a confused look on his face

 **Alex** : What?

 **Kelly** : I don't wanna not be with you, I mean I really like you...

Almost in sync they both leant in for a kiss. Naya and Pete were eavesdropping from ahead and turned around to see them kissing.

 **Naya** : Right guys! As cute as this is, we gotta go, so Alex, lead the way!

The four finally walked up the porch and into the house revealing Chris, Velvet, Aj and Christy all passed out on the couch, Flash and Brooke were spooning on the floor and Evan and Taryn were cuddling on the armchair.

 **Alex** : (whispered) guess you guys get the guest room

And the four walked up the stairs, and Kelly and Alex walked into their room.

*In Alex's room*

Alex took off his shirt, exposing his abs and biceps, Kelly couldn't help but look and had some trouble trying to hide her blushing cheeks. This wasn't unnoticed by Alex as he tried to ran his hand through his hair, he turned around to look at Kelly who was now just in her bra and shovelling through her bag looking for a t-shirt to wear and she pulled out an old WWE divas t-shirt.

He walked over to the blow up mattress next to the bed and slumped onto it

 **Alex** : night!

 **Kelly** : Really?

 **Alex** : what?

 **Kelly** : so we're gonna try and be together and you're about to fall asleep on the floor?

 **Alex** : you want me to join you? I mean I was trying to be a gentleman but...

 **Kelly** : Shut up Alex, and we're not gonna do anything so don't get any ideas

 **Alex** : fine then

He slid onto the bed and got under the covers. His arm stretched around and her. She leaned onto his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as his arm curled around her and hugged her close.

They laid there for about 30 minutes and neither of them could sleep. Kelly looked up at him and saw his eyes open, both realizing they'd forgot to turn off the lamp on the bedside table but at least it wasn't awkward.

Alex sat up and adjusted himself into a position which was more comfortable to sit her up as well. They talked all night, and by morning it was almost as if they knew everything about each other.


End file.
